Under the streetlight
by Flyawayfreedom
Summary: What could have happened in the birthday chapter no.13 of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi manga where Ritsu and Takano walked through the cherry blossom park. Featuring a very drunk Ritsu.


**Notes: I wrote this at 5am in the morning because i couldn't get this headcanon out of my head and can't sleep until I've done so. I have an important test in 2 days time and i'm not prepared for it. I'm like Takano omg, i have no self control. This story is an expansion of what could have happened in the birthday chap no. 13, the scene in the cherry blossom park. I couldn't let the possibility of it happening go so here it is. Have fun with drunk Ritsu !**

* * *

In the quiet night, Takano walked with a staggering drunk Onodera Ritsu behind him. Passing through the deserted park near the temple, they were surrounded with cherry blossoms trees, the flowers blooming. Utterly drunk yet still having cognizance of his surroundings, Ritsu paused under a street light to admire the cherry blossoms illuminated by the bright light. Despite what they say about being drunk, Ritsu's senses were certainly heightened.

A breeze blew and Ritsu turned towards the direction of the wind. Ahead of him, was Saga senpai. _Senapi ?_ thought Onodera, confused and surprised. The young senior was in his usual school attire, with his bag slung over his shoulder. After having blinked several times, Onodera's blurred distant view of the senpai's back focus onto the present person standing in front of him, Takano Masamune. The man was facing sideways, turning back to check on that hopeless drunk.

Intoxicated, Ritsu bounced down onto the bench under the streetlight, smiling to himself.

''What are you smiling about? '' asked Takano who headed back for him, in case he fall on his ass.

Ritsu closed his eyes, the smile widening on his face. He pulls Takano down to the available space besides him and hugs him, encircling the older man's waist with his arms. For a while, they stayed like that.

''Nothing,'' answered Ritsu, pulling back, looking at his superior at work with glossy green eyes. '' I just remembered why I fall for you in the first place.''

With his heart beating like a drum, the brunette gently placed a tender hand on the raven's face. Affectionately, the tipsy boy began stroking the other's cheek.

''You were this beautiful piece of art that appeared infront of me,'' Ritsu said through half lidded eyes, the smile not leaving his face. '' This beautiful thing,'' he breathes, admiring Takano under the lamplight. Ritsu moves his thumbs to the forehead of that gorgeous man, lightly tracing his face, feeling the pale smooth skin beneath. From the forehead, moving down to a high nose bridge, dropping further to those perfect cupid bow lips, and then to the chin. Onodera Ritsu wasn't the jaded 25-year-old manga editor then, but someone who went back to an earlier time in their life, reminiscing his teenager self; a time when things were simpler and sweeter .

''Ten years later, and you're still so beautiful, '' sighed Ritsu as his thumb moved back to the centre of those lips. He outlines them, not noticing how badly the man opposite him was shaking. Leaning in, Ritsu stared at the lashes of his eyes, lips inches away.

''You have such long eyelashes. How could I have missed them after staring at you for 3 years ? '' he marvelled, blinking away. ''Maybe it's because you always have your hair in your eyes.'' Ritsu said, closing the distance between their mouths, putting his arms around the tall lover. Kissing turned into making out as tongues brushed everywhere. The cold wind blows so they snuggle tighter, exchanging warmth between bodies. In the darkness which covers the night, Onodera Ritsu could only see one person- Takano- under the streetlight. In the peaceful night that surrounded them, he could only hear and follow the steady and strong rhythm of his heartbeat. Between heated kisses and whispers of ''I love you'' from Takano, Ritsu felt blissfully happy.

Lightly, he bit down on the older man's bottom lip before licking a wet tongue over. After a while, when they both needed air, Ritsu pulled away.

''You know, '' Ritsu began after a moment's silence, enjoying the quiet night. ''I was soooooooo happy when you told me you love me.'' The buzz in his head was settling into a light hum. He holds the bench as his backbone turns into jelly and he starts swaying. '' Sooooooo happy.''

Smiling, Ritsu continues, '' I thought to myself 'Senpai said he loved me, he really did !' And wondered for so many times, over and over-'' the young editor draw loops in the air ''- whether it really was happening or it was just a dream. What a wonderful thing happened!'' The cheerfulness of his tone made even the impassive man smiled.

''All I knew was that I loved you,' said Ritsu.

Takano inhales sharply, his eyes widening- not because he thought Ritsu was sputtering nonsense when he's drunk, but because it was so close to what he wanted.

''I loved you. I loved you. I loved you,'' sang Ritsu aloud, much like a confession, throwing his arms around.

Then, the smile fades from his face as an incredibly sad expression took on. '' I thought I knew for sure, that you did loved me, when you told me again in the library.'' All the happiness drains away, Ritsu close his eyes, a tear rolling down his cheek and his scarf.

''But when I asked if we're going out, you didn't answer me.'' Sobbing, Ritsu hides his face behind his hands as the tears pours, experiencing the confusion and heartache that ripped him apart 10 years ago. Takano watches with equally sad eyes. ''It was so hard, getting over you,'' Ritsu cried , his chest heaving heavily as trembles shook his entire frame. He sniffs as the tears fall, indescribably pain overwhelming him .Without tracking the time, he went on crying until he stopped.

Wiping his tears away, Ritsu's minded dulled with exhaustion. He folds his legs up on the bench, put his head on Takano's thighs and grabs the long-legged man's knees.

''Its okay, '' Ritsu mumbled. '' A weird kid stalked you for 3 years. If I were you, I wouldn't want me too.''

And he succumbs to sleep, holding on to the very same person he did ten years ago.

* * *

**I don't know about you but I never liked the name Masamune. Its so freaking long for a first name ! Feel free to leave any comments or even PM !**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi or the characters. Nakamura sensei does.**


End file.
